Hungrig
Hungrig is a character in The Silver Moon Rebellion, a Dungeons & Dragons game set in the world of Sorakos. Basic Overview Full Name: Hungrig Level: 11 Race: Razorclaw Shifter (Megaraptor) Class: Predator Druid Paragon Path: Moonstalker Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her late twenties) Background Background Title: Shifter: Persecution Background Bonus: Stealth Class Skill Biography: Hungrig was born in the wilderness to a Lycathropy-addled woman named Harriet. Hungrig's education vaired wildly depending on her mother's mental state. Beast-Harriet taught her daughter to hunt, to fight, to embrace savagry and shed her humanoid form. Human-Harriet tried to instill some sense of culture and the basic facts of the outside world before her disease took over. Hungrig found herself favoring her more animalistic side; towns sounded boring, math was hard and it helped her ignore her crippling loneliness and the fear of her mother eating her. Ignoring her fear never made the possibility go away though. Eventually Beast-Harriet stopped seeing Hungrig as offspring and started seeing her as a rival. One day Harriet tried to kill Hungrig over a recent killed deer. The shifter barely escaped with her life. Hungrig wandered the woodlands until she encountered a small tribe of goblins. She reached out for social contact but they responded with stones and spears. Hungrig's responded just like her mother had taught her to. She killed and devoured several of the green creatures. Afterwards she terrorized their village, dragging off victims in the night. The goblins began to regard her with fear and reverence, worshipping Hungrig as a goddess of the forest. The goblins kept the shifter happy for many years. She had everything! Food, excercise, conversation. She even managed to get them to deliver straw to her crude shelter. But it was not to last. The goblins accidentally poisoned a crucial sacrifice to her. Hungrig went into a rage and attacked the tribe. By the time she was done, all the goblins had either been devoured or fled their village. Hungrig was alone again. A local member of The Silver Moon Rebellion heard of the angry forest goddess from fleeing goblins and decided to track her down. He offered to give her the same things the tribe gave her and more, with one condition; kill the Rebellion's enemies. The offer was too good to refuse. Ability Scores Strength: 11 (+0) Constitution: 14, (+2) Dexterity: 20 (+5) Intelligence: 11 (+0) Wisdom: 22 (+6) Charisma: 9 (-1) Speed: 7 Initiative: +16 Maximum Hit Points: 76 Healing Surges Per Day: 9 Armor Class: 25 Fortitude: 22 Reflex: 25 Will: 26 Saving Throw Bonuses: 2 vs. Immobilized or slowed. Resistances: None Skills Acrobatics: 18 Arcana: 5 Athletics: 4 Bluff: 4 Diplomacy: 4 Dungeoneering: 11 Endurance: 11 Heal: 11 History: 5 Insight: 11 Intimidate: 4 Nature: 16 Perception: 16 Religion: 5 Stealth: 18 Streetwise: 4 Thievery: 11 Unique Traits Racial Features: * Razorclaw Shifting - You have the Razorclaw shifting power * Low Light vision - You see better with low light Class/Path/Destiny Features: *Primal Nature (Predator) - +1 speed when not wearing heavy armor. *Balance of Nature - Begin with 3 at will powers, 1 must be wild shape. *Wild Shape - You can assume a beast form. *Ritual Caster - Gain the Ritual Caster feat. * Hunter Action: When you spend an action point, you may shift 6 squares before or after the attack. * Go for the Throat: When you attack a prone enemy with a melee attack, deal an extra 1d6 damage. Languages: Common, Goblin Feats: *Ritual Caster * Cunning Stalker - Gain combat advantage when foe has no other creatures adjacent to it * Implement Focus: +2 on damage rolls. * Improved Defenses: +2 Fort, Ref, Will * Monastic Disciple: Gain Acrobatics as a trained skill, used Centered Flurry of Blows 1/encounter. * Pouncing Form: When you shift from humanoid form to beast form, shift 5 squares. * Staff Expertise: +2 on attack rolls with staves, ranged and area attacks cast through staves do not provoke opportunity attacks, add +1 reach when using a staff in melee. * Stalking Panther Form: When in beast form,gain +5 Stealth and +4 Initiative. Powers *Savage Rend, 1, at will *Magic Stones, 1, at will *Grasping Claws, 1, at will *Thorn Spray, 1, encounter *Fog of Insects 1, daily *Cat's Grace, 2, daily *Predator's Flurry, 3, encounter *Wall of Thorns, 5, daily *Black Harbinger, 6, daily * Charm Beast, 7, encounter * Primal Wolf, 9, daily *Animal Shapes, 10, daily * Call to the Mooon, 11, encounter. Equipment *Staff of Ruin +3 *Staff of the Evader +1 *Pouncing Beast Hide Armor+2 *Badge of the Berserker +2 *Claw Gloves *Horned Helm (Heroic) *Boots of the Fencing Master *Ritual Book: Create Campsite, Make Whole, Tree Stride *Adventurers kit *Tent *Footpads *Glass Cutter *Hunters Kit Trivia *Resistance reports show that Hungrig has a "Unusually positive view of cannibalism". Injured resistance members are encouraged to have their wounds tended immiediatly and not to linger around Hungrig's bunk. * Played By MrStabs Category:Player Characters Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos